Shadows of Better Days
by SincerelyMalice
Summary: Leah Elric, the Shadow Alchemist, is finally reunited with her two younger brothers. However, as things begin to heal a certain Homunculus comes along. Hate ensues between the two, but so does another emotion; love. Will Envy allow her to reach his inner human? Will Leah be able to save Envy & her brothers too? Can the two both make it out alive despite Father's plans? EnvyxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

_**Prologue~ age thirteen~**_

''Leah come on! Al and I wanna show you what we learned!'' a voice broke my thoughts.

I looked to my left seeing my nine-year-old brother Edward with my eight-year-old brother Alphonse. I grinned, facing the two. ''Alright show me what you got alchemists,'' I gave them a toothy grin. They loved when I called them that. On cue, they clapped their hands and slammed them onto the ground in sync, and out arose two small metal dolls. My eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. ''Wow! You guys have been practicing for mom again haven't you?'' I smiled kindly. ''Yep! Do you think she'll like them?'' Al grinned. I smiled, placing a hand on my youngest brother's hair. ''She'll love them. Now let's go show her,'' I beamed, already dashing off.

''No fair!'' Ed grumbled, tackling me right as we entered the doorway to our home.

''Will you to ever settle down?'' a soft voice interrupted our little wrestling match.

All three of us smiled, seeing our mother. She was sick, had been for a long time now. Nonetheless, she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Out of the three of us, I was the only one who inherited her long brown hair. Unfortunately, everything else such as my amber eyes were inherited from _him_. We gathered around the kitchen table, my brothers playing with the two dolls they created.

''Leah, those nice military officers stopped by again while you three were gone,'' my mom offered, sipping her tea.

I let out a sigh. ''Mom I already told you it's fine. You guys need me right now. They can recruit me in a few more years,'' I said, my eyes examining her frail form. She didn't have much more time, that's what I overheard the doctor tell Granny Pinako. I couldn't leave her, she'd never forgive me. My attention went to Ed and Al. They needed me too, they were both so young. ''I don't need to be an alchemist, nobody ever has to know about my powers,'' I continued. At the mention of my alchemy, my brothers ceased playing and looked at me with wide eyes. It was no secret to them that I really did want to become a State Alchemist, but I'd never let my mom know that.

''Leah you have so much to offer the world with your powers,'' my mom encouraged.

''I have you and these two monkeys to look after. You guys are what's important,'' I said, feigning a smile.

''You were meant to do amazing things,'' my mom said, a sudden strength in her words.

All three of us looked at her in surprise. The loving smile never left her face. ''That's what your father always used to say about you, all of you,'' she smiled, staring right at me. My eyes widened at the mention of my father. She hadn't talked about him since the day he left. There was a time I truly did believe he was on a ''business trip''. Well, two and half years later crushed any hope I had of having my father in my life again. I never knew why he left us, only that it broke my mother's heart. And mine. Suddenly, tears rolled down my tan cheeks, my breathing becoming slightly uneven. My mom's smile grew even more, already knowing my decision. I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her.

''O-Ok, I 'll go. But promise you three will be here when I come back,'' I sniffled into her shoulder, taking in the faint scent of flowers and honey. She softly wrapped her arms around me, petting my hair to soothe my cries.

''Always.''

 _ **Seven years later. . . . .**_

''Roy, you said they'd be here by now,'' I murmured, my amber eyes flickering as the sun shone on my tan face.

''They'll be here soon Leah, I promise,'' Roy offered a reassuring smile, looking back at me as we waited outside my apartment.

I returned his smile with one of my own, although it was clear to see my nerves were everywhere. I looked to my sides, searching for any sign of them. Roy sensed my uneasiness and held my hand in a firm, yet comforting gesture causing me to look up at him with a trace of sadness in my golden orbs.

''It's been what, five years since you've last seen them?''

''Seven. I was 13 when I left home. Stayed here for a few months before I was sent to Briggs to work with Armstrong for six years. Then Bradley requested I'd be transferred back to here due to my. . . abilities,'' I trailed off, staring out into the streets of Central.

Had it always been this quiet? This, normal? I bit my lip as my thoughts trailed off into the past. No, nothing was ever normal in my life. I never thought it would take seven years for me to see them again. Leaving home as a child, you expect everything to change, but never family. I always thought I'd be able to come home whenever I wanted, free to see my mother and brothers. Evidently I was wrong. Mom died just short of a year after I left to join the military. Apparently my reputation for being the youngest alchemist didn't last too long, as my brother became Fullmetal at just 12 years old. A soft smile graced my pink lips at the amount of pride I had. I was popularly known as Leah Elric, the Shadow Alchemist, survivor of Fort Briggs and to my enemies a ''lap dog of the military''. However, nothing made me more proud than to be known as the elder sister of Edward and Alphonse. I had searched for them as soon as I was transferred back. Fate would not allow it, until now.

''It's not your fault, you know. They know you never abandoned them, that you never stopped looking for them,'' Roy spoke softly to me.

Unwanted tears threatened to spill. ''It doesn't change the fact that I should have been there Roy,'' I sighed. Roy was one of the few people I trusted here, the others being Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. We were close, and perhaps in another life we could have been more than friends. Roy made it clear he wouldn't mind settling down with me, but it never felt right. He had dreams bigger than me. He wanted to be Fuhrer someday and settle down with a woman and have the nice house with a picket fence and three kids running around with a pet dog eventually. I on the other hand wasn't sure of what I wanted. I knew I wanted to settle down with someone, but I knew that I needed more than the vanilla lifestyle everyone around me wanted. But more than anything, I just wanted my brothers back. Before Roy could comment anything more a black car screeched to a stop in front of us. My eyes widened and my heart pounded viciously in my chest. Maes stepped out of the driver's seat, grinning ear to ear.

''Well my favorite babysitter, I've got a surprise for you~!'' he sang, opening the back seat and stepping aside.

''Hughes why are we here?! I told you we have to go hunt down the Homunc-,'' an all too familiar voice complained before making eye contact with me.

Amber met gold in a collision. There he was, my brother. ''E-Ed?'' I whispered, barely audible. He stood there, long blonde hair in a loose braid, completely awestruck. Neither of us let out any words, too dazed to say anything. His metal arm caught my eye and that was the moment I completely broke down. Tears blurred my vision and I let out a strangled gasp.

''Leah,'' Ed blinked, a thousand emotions running through him as tears streamed down his cheeks.

''Sister?'' a different voice echoed out, causing both of us to look up.

''Alphonse,'' I cried out, my eyes meeting a suit of armor's.

I was prepared to see my brothers had changed. I was not prepared for them tackling me into a bone-crushing embrace. I sobbed as I felt them shake uncontrollably as we cried together. Roy and Maes stood to the side, smiling at the emotional family reunion taking place. I cried, not just out of guilt for leaving them but out of pure happiness that they were alright. I pulled back after several minutes of crying and placed both of my hands on their shoulders, looking back and forth at the two of them.

''I promise, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry,'' I spoke softly.

''This isn't your fault Leah,'' Ed smiled sadly, wiping his tears away.

''What matters is that we're together again sister,'' Alphone offered happily.

I smiled and shook my head in agreement. ''Yes, and I promise nothing will ever come between us again,'' I vowed. If only I knew just how wrong my statement was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Unknown place, third person p.o.v~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Violet eyes danced with mischief and curiosity. It was evening by now, the sky contorted in orange and pink hues as night loomed over. Three figures hung in the shadows, watching the Elric siblings catch up on the last seven years. They were in the Shadow Alchemist's apartment, laughing and trading stories of their adventures. The tallest of the figures chuckled, her voice smooth as velvet.

''I told you she was back. She certainly is a looker, isn't she?'' Lust smirked, watching Leah Elric's figure. It wasn't as curvaceous as hers' but it certainly came in a close second, and her face rivaled Lust's beauty. The thought made Lust frown, only for a split second.

''You were right. The Shadow Alchemist huh? And she's related to the pipsqueak,'' Envy stepped into view, grinning maliciously. His eyes swept over the eldest Elric sibling. He licked his lips, similar to how a wolf acts just before viciously descending on a defenseless lamb.

''Can I eat her, Lust? Can I?'' Gluttony drooled in absolute hunger.

''No Gluttony you may not. She's too powerful at the moment. Besides I think Envy would be mad if you broke his toy before he got a chance to do so himself,'' Lust looked over to her fellow ally.

Envy didn't respond, just grinned harder. By the time he was done with Leah Elric, she would be begging for a sweet, quick death. Before he would grant her wish, he'd make her suffer. He'd break her down in every sense of the word. He'd make her scream in both pain and pleasure. He'd make the Fullmetal Alchemist watch as he tore her apart. Nothing would give Envy greater pleasure than destroying Edward Elric's happiness. Leah Elric was just an added bonus. Envy chuckled to himself, watching Leah hug her brothers goodbye. He leapt from the shadows, staying hidden but advancing toward the apartment. It was time to introduce himself to his new toy. The sky shifted into a dark blue color, the Elric brothers already a few miles from Leah's apartment. Envy smirked, easily snapping the lock on the window. He crept into the decently-sized room, noticing there were plenty of places to hide.

''Perfect,'' he chuckled lowly.


	2. Chapter 2: Beasts in the Shadows

I sighed, my body sore and exhausted from today's events. Riza had really kicked my ass during morning training. Physically tired from hand-to-hand combat and mentally tired from the reunion with my brothers, my mattress sounded like a God sent. 'Hopefully Roy won't be too annoyed if I'm late tomorrow morning,' I mentally prayed as I entered my bedroom. Kicking off the black military boots, I removed my beloved locket. I felt the cool silver between my fingers as I opened it, revealing a family photo. All of us were in it, my father included. Dad held a grinning Ed as my mom carried a newborn Alphonse. Between them I stood, grinning even though my two front teeth were missing, my parents holding one of my hands each. Mom had her beautiful smile and my father had tears streaming down his face, the reason unknown to me. I smiled, closing the locket and placing it back around my neck.

''At least I still have Al and Ed,'' I smiled, removing my black tank top and exposing my bare breasts.

''I wouldn't count on that for too long, sweetheart,'' a chilling voice made me jump out of my skin.

I whipped around, clutching my top in a pathetic attempt to cover myself. I snarled as I locked eyes with cruel violet pools. A man, physically looking only a few years older than myself crept out of the shadows. He stood a good six inches taller than me, wearing a dark colored crop top and matching skort. A headband kept his long, spikey dark hair out of his face. But what caught my eye above anything else was the peculiar tattoo on his left thigh. I composed myself, my shadow alchemy discreetly arising behind me. My shadows sharpened themselves, becoming dagger-like but I kept my gaze locked on the intruder to avoid suspicion. 'I've seen that before, I know that symbol,' I thought.

''My eyes are up here, sweetheart,'' the stranger chuckled lowly, taking another step towards me. His eyes traveled to my exposed skin, letting out a low whistle. ''Very nice,'' he licked his lips.

My eyes narrowed and my shadows darted out, nearly impaling him if he hadn't leapt out of the way. While he did so, I quickly yanked my shirt back on. ''Who the hell are you?'' I snarled, my shadows ready for anything. The man laughed maniacally, as gleeful as a child receiving a new toy.

''Come on now! And here I thought you were the smart Elric,'' he taunted, advancing towards me once more.

I let out a feral growl and charged at him, my fists nearly colliding with his face if he hadn't grabbed them. ''AHHH,'' I whimpered as my bones cracked under his grip. I was brought to my knees as he calmly knelt down in front of me, smirking smugly. ''Call me Envy, Leah,'' he spoke softly. Goosebumps littered my skin and I resisted the urge to shiver. His voice shook me to my core, whether it was out of pleasure or fear or a combination of both was unknown to me.

''You aren't a friend of mine, don't call me by name,'' I growled, my shadows making another attempt for his jugular. I cringed as it pierced his pale skin in a sickening crunch. I was met with a low chuckle.

''Got a temper? Good, I love a challenge,'' he smirked, our lips mere centimeters apart. His skin regenerated just as quickly as I had stabbed him. I was going to make another effort before his arm transformed into a sword and pressed itself against my neck.

''Don't try that shit again,'' he warned, his face serious.

''What the hell are you?'' I muttered, not daring to move.

His usual smirk graced his handsome features once more, his other hand tucking my hair behind my ear. I winced as his cold hand cupped my cheek, forcing me to look deep into his purple hues. ''Think little alchemist, think real hard,'' he pressed. I searched the back of my mind. Roy mentioned something, something about beings that were immortal. Beings that weren't human, that could regenerate without blinking. My eyes widened at the realization.

''You're one of them. One of the Homunculi,'' I whispered more to myself than him.

His eyes lit up and he removed his hand from my cheek. ''Took you long enough doll, but yes I'm the Homunculus Envy,'' his arm that was a blade gently scraped my cheek, a thin line of blood marring my face. Before I could wipe it off his velvet tongue swiped it up. I pulled back in protest but was met with his steel grip holding me in place. He pulled back, grinning seductively at me.

''Lust was right; I'll give her that. I'm not human, technically, but the need is still there,'' he purred.

''Leave me alone, I don't have anything of use to you,'' I grunted, yanking myself out of his grip as my back collided with the wall.

''That's where you're wrong. You are very useful to me, and to Father's plans,'' Envy's eyes traveled down my smaller figure.

''You might as well kill me now. You're stupid to think I'd cooperate with you,'' I scoffed, my amber eyes narrowing as I watched his every move.

''I'm not gonna kill you,'' he said seriously, stunning me.

He stepped forward so that our chests slightly touched. I'd be lying if I said the touch didn't send forbidden sensations throughout my system. I mentally cursed myself when I felt my cheeks heat up in a light blush. He yanked my hair back, exposing my neck to him. I didn't dare take my eyes off him, I wouldn't dare let him know what this was doing to me. He didn't seem to need y notice, he was observant. I let out a loud gasp as his razor sharp teeth sunk themselves into my shoulder. Instinctively, my shadow alchemy shoved Envy off of me. He grinned, my blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. I automatically pressed my hand to my shoulder but was shocked to see the wound already closed.

''What the hell?'' I snarled, shoving him against the wall despite his muscular form.

He laughed down at me, staring me down like the fox cornering the hare. ''I think I'll have fun with you, my little shadow puppet,'' he smirked. My jaw clenched in irritation and frustration. ''I suggest you wipe that shit-eating grin off of your smug little face. Homunculi are only immortal as long as the damn stone stays in your body. Touch me again and I'll rip it out with my bare teeth,'' I threatened, no trace of playfulness in my voice. If General Armstrong taught me anything (besides how to control my alchemy) it was to stand my ground against any male figure. My threat seemed to have the opposite effect on Envy as his eyes glazed over, the smirk making him appear more…human.

''You're just like me,'' he whispered lowly, making the hair on the back of my neck stiffen.

''I'm nothing like you. I know what you're capable of, what you've done,'' I retorted in an equally low voice.

Envy closed his eyes a brief moment, and I swear I saw him shudder. His eyes reopened, holding my golden eyes in a locked gaze.

''Yes you are. I bring out the inner beast in you,'' he said, making me freeze. This didn't go unnoticed by him. ''That's right. I know what you've done too, sweetheart. Every life you've taken, every drop of blood you spilled. You can try and justify it by saying you were doing your duty and protecting your country, but a life is a life and murder is murder,'' he continued, making me shake slightly.

''Shut up,'' I whispered.

''You can play the hero act all you want, but I see you. I see the pain you hold, the hurt your father inflicted on you when he left. The guilt of your mother's death and what happened to the tin can and pipsqueak. You work your ass off to try and redeem your past mistakes, but that's nothing more than a child's prayer. You can't run from your past Leah. Nobody can. The blood stains your soul, the blood of your enemies, your brothers, even your own mother,'' he circled me like a vulture as I was frozen in utter fear.

''In the end, you're just like me. There's a beast under that beauty that no shadow can hide. I bring out your inner Homunculus,'' he finished, his hands placing themselves on my waist as he stood in front of me.

CHING!

He gasped as my shadows impaled his abdomen, red sparks emitting from his body as he regenerated. I just stared blankly at him. I gripped his chin lightly, a sudden strength taking over me. ''You don't scare me. Because I can see you too,'' was all I said. He glared at me before leaping over me. He now stood across the room, by the window he had broken into to get in here. I stood calmly, knowing he was done for now. His glare melted into the smirk I was being to get accustomed to.

''This should be fun, very fun,'' he chuckled.

Before I could comment he was gone, the beige curtains gently moving due to the midnight breeze. I growled, shutting the window even though it would certainly not stop him from reentering my apartment if he desired to do so. 'I have to tell Ed and Al tomorrow,' I mentally noted. They knew far more about the Homunculi than I did, they would know how to handle Envy. ''Ah!'' I gasped a burning feeling overcoming me. I yanked my tank top strap down, to inspect the should Envy had bit down. Instead of seeing my normal tan skin, I saw a pale, almost pearl colored replica of the tattoo he had on his thigh. I gently pressed my forefinger to it, only for it to shimmer in the pale moonlight. I hissed at the cold burning sensation and retracted my hand. He had marked me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ENVY'S POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''You marked her?'' Lust scoffed at me.

I simply grinned in response and licked my lips. She was sweet, traces of her blood still remaining on my lips.

''It had hard to be done. Now, I can keep tabs on the brat,'' I smirked, reminiscing the look of both pleasure and hatred in those amber eyes.

''And does Father happen to know of this?'' Lust smirked, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at her in warning. ''What Father doesn't know won't hurt him,'' I growled. Lust put her hands up defensively.

''Your little secret is safe with me. I must say Envy, I've never seen you so territorial before,'' she said smugly. God I wanted nothing more than to rip her stone out right on the spot.

''I don't like sharing my toys,'' I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Leah examine her mark. I smirked, watching the way her hips swayed as she crawled into her bed. Lust noticed this and narrowed her eyes, judging the eldest Elric's figure out of vanity.

''Is that so? Or maybe you're afraid,'' she pushed, looking for a weak spot.

''Watch yourself,'' I warned, my eyes narrowing at her. She chuckled, still gazing at the sleeping brown-haired woman.

''Maybe you're afraid that she can bring out the inner human in you, that she can ruin the charade you've been trying to keep all these years. Maybe you're afraid she isn't just a toy. Maybe-AHCK!'' Lust choked on her words as my bladed arm pierced her stomach.

''Shut up,'' I scoffed as she regenerated, my thoughts on a certain golden-eyed Shadow Alchemist as I walked away into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Illusion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Third person POV~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

By morning the marking that Envy had bestowed on her had matured into a pale ouroboros symbol, standing out against her otherwise sun-kissed skin. Leah winced as she put on her uniform and bit back a whimper. 'How could I have allowed this,' her brows furrowed as she recollected last night's events. How could she have appeared so weak? How could she have allowed the enemy to touch her in such an intimate way? No human man has ever touched her like Envy had. A light blush spread across her cheeks at the realization that her body betrayed her in the sense that she didn't entirely hate how he was so seductive with her. ''Bastard's name should have been Lust,'' she murmured as she laced up her boots.

A knock at the door made her jump. Hesitantly, Leah got up and approached her door, making sure her pistol was loaded and the safety was off. Swinging the door opened she pointed the pistol at the individual's face, right between the eyes.

''WHAT THE HELL?!'' Ed screeched, nearly passing out from shock.

Leah's eyes widened and she quickly retracted her arm, tucking the gun into its' holder. ''I'm so sorry! What are you guys doing up so early?'' she invited them into her home, her face red from embarrassment.

''Ed and I wanted to get breakfast with you,'' Al chuckled nervously, realizing it would be wise not to piss his eldest sibling off.

''Sorry Ed, I thought you were. . .someone else,'' Leah sighed tiredly, taking a seat on her coffee-colored couch as Alphonse took his place on the loveseat.

''It's fine, but gee who pissed you off?'' Ed rubbed the back of his neck as he sat next to his sister.

Ed's eyes widened as the tattoo caught his eye. He pulled away and stared at his sister in complete shock.

''What happened?'' he growled, noting his sister's uneasiness. Alphonse was about to question what had gotten into Edward when Ed pulled down Leah's military jacket, fully exposing the mark. Leah jumped, caught off guard but gave the middle Elric an apologetic and ashamed look.

''I had a little unexpected company last night,'' Leah began, her head in her hands as she massaged her temples.

''The Homunculi,'' Alphonse stated, suddenly on edge and fearful for his sister's safety.

''Which one?'' Ed growled, already knowing exactly who had assaulted his sister.

''Envy,'' Leah answered, moving her hair to the side and trying to avoid looking her brother in the eye.

''WHAT THE HELL?!'' Ed snarled, moving close to his sister. Leah jumped at the sudden anger emitting from her brother. Ed moved her hair and growled out, ''Leah there's a hickey on your neck!'' Her eyes widened in complete shock. She dashed to the bathroom and examined the love bite up close. Indeed, a dark purple mark the size of a quarter graced her neck. Her eyes hardened and all that could be heard was the sound of the mirror cracking from her fist.

''Nobody hears about this, alright?'' Leah said looking at Edward and Alphonse.

''Got it,'' they replied.

Edward was raving on the inside. He knew exactly what Envy's game was. The Homunculus had a weird hatred specifically reserved for him, which was perfectly fine considering Edward hated Envy just as much. 'He's going to use Leah to get to me,' he mentally huffed, his eyes flickering over to his sister. She had a bored look in her eye but he could see the wheels turning in her head. She wasn't the type to let things go, but she was the type to handle problems head-on and by herself. 'I just hope she doesn't do anything too reckless,' Ed sighed.

The three split up, the brothers going to meet Mustang to hear about a new mission and Leah going to the library to do more research. ''Roy always did say to defeat your enemy you must know your enemy,'' she murmured, amber eyes searching for the right book. When she gathered a handful of books regarding immortality and Philosopher Stones she marched back to meet Ed and Al at Mustang's office.

''OOF,'' Leah grunted as she ran into something solid, her books slipping out of her hands. She reached for the one titled 'Immortal Beings' before a hand snatched it up with lightning speed. She frowned and a cold chill ran down her spine as she looked up into the eyes of Fuhrer Bradley.

''Why hello Ms. Elric,'' he greeted in a frighteningly calm tone, a small smile on his face.

''Good morning sir. I apologize for being so clumsy,'' Leah bowed despite the urge to just run the opposite way from this man.

''No need for formalities or apologies Leah. We're all friends here. Aren't we?'' he chuckled. Leah kept a stoic face, biting back a rather rude comment. The Fuhrer glanced down at the book in his hand and quirked a bushy brow. ''What's your interest in immortals? If I may ask,'' he questioned, his voice making Leah wince at how calm he composed himself.

''My brothers have had a couple of close encounters sir. I just wanted to know exactly what they've been dealing with,'' the lie came out rather easy, it not being totally untrue.

''There's nothing to be dealt with,'' Bradley said, his tone losing all friendliness, making Leah frown. ''Your brothers are safe Ms. Elric. They're very important to us, in fact you all are. All you need to know is that you're important to this country,'' Bradley looked her straight in the eye, the only visible eye he had narrowed as if to warn her to back down. Leah smirked.

''No need to be angry sir, aren't we all friends here?'' she mocked, her eyes burning in defiance. Bradley was taken back by the amount of guts this young woman had. This 5''2 woman had the courage to mock him, not even half the men in the military had the balls to do so. And that fact made him hate her even more, she was lethal, whether she knew it or not.

''Of course,'' he feigned a smile. ''And as a friend I'm warning you; stay out of trouble,'' he handed her the book back and turned to walk away.

''Or else I'll feel your _ **wrath**_?'' she asked, making him freeze in place.

His eye widened and he whipped around to question her or strangle her, whichever came first, but she was already gone. His fists clenched in complete anger. That little girl was a problem that needed to be take care of. . .soon.

~*~*~*~*~*Leah's POV, later that night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

''I just don't get it Hughes. Why do you have to leave when we just got you back?'' I sighed sadly, helping one of my closest friends pack his bag. He said he was getting out of Central for a few days to do more research. Maes offered a reassuring smile.

''You know why Leah. Somebody's gotta find out what's going on around here,'' he zipped up his final suitcase.

I allowed my shadows to take all of his luggage and load them into the car, Maes giving me a thankful smirk in response. ''I know. Something isn't right, and I know it has to do with Bradley,'' I said lowly, making sure no wandering ears could hear me.

''Exactly. If I can find out anything to help out Roy, I'll find it away from here,'' Maes said, his face more serious and deep in thought.

I shot him a sad smile, it was always hard to see Maes leave for missions and what not. When I got transferred back from Briggs he was the first friend I made. I often had dinner with him and Gracia and would even more frequently babysit Elysia. It felt nice being included in a stable family and secretly Hughes was the closest thing to a father I ever had. Maes caught my depressed expression and smiled, removing something from his pocket.

Slipping it into my hand, I gasped at the realization of what it was. ''Hughes I can't take this. It's your compass,'' I tried returning his beloved object to him, but he stubbornly refused.

''I know what it is, that's why I'm giving it to you for safe keeping,'' he smiled warmly at me.

''But what if you get lost?'' I offered lamely, a small smile on my face.

He smiled, taking out his wallet and showing me a picture of him holding Gracia and Elysia in a big bear hug. ''I'll never be lost, as long as I know where they are that's all I need, I found my loves,'' he smiled down at me. ''You hold onto that, maybe you'' find your love too,'' he joked. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

''I'll miss you Maes,'' I said softly, tears threatening to spill from the corners of my eyes. I had a really bad feeling about Maes leaving for some reason.

''It's just a few days Leah. Take care of my girls for me ok? And your brothers too. But be sure to take care of yourself,'' Hughes smiled, opening the car door. I nodded and watched him drive away, leaving me to go find some unknown information that may or may not be out there. I sighed, walking back to my apartment.

Collapsing on my couch as I read the book from the library, I wondered if Hughes had made it safely. A creaking noise from the bedroom made all blood drain from my body. 'Shit, where's my gun,' I panicked. I looked side to side and found my gun on the kitchen counter where I had placed it after work. After a few seconds of sitting perfectly still, I leapt and made a mad dash for the pistol.

''Don't even think about it sweetheart,'' an all too familiar voice rasped out.

I shuddered and turned around to collide with Env After a few seconds of sitting perfectly still, I leapt and made a mad dash for the pistol.

''Don't even think about it sweetheart,'' an all too familiar voice rasped out.

I shuddered and turned around to collide with Envy's chest. ''Why are you back?'' I tried to keep my fear at bay. His playful eyes dancing in the moonlight. ''I thought it was pretty clear when I gave you these,'' his hands poked the marking on my shoulder and the hickey on my neck. I bit back a gasp of pain as the burning sensation in my shoulder returned at his touch. I was shoved against the maroon wall and this time I couldn't prevent the gasp of pain from slipping out of my mouth. Envy grinned at the noise and pressed his body against mine. I was about to form my shadows when Envy brought his arm and transformed it into a blade. I looked up at him, his form towering over mine.

''Please. Don't hurt my brothers, ok? Kill me if you want but don't touch them,'' I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Envy blinked, taken back at how weak I sounded. He then smirked deviously. ''I'm not going to kill you, or them,'' he said huskily in my ear making me close my eyes to prevent him from seeing the effect his voice had on me. ''I'm not done playing with you yet. Plus, you're too important to our plans,'' he continued, his arm transforming back. My brows furrowed in confusion.

''What plan- mmph!'' my words were lost as Envy slammed his lips down on mine, hard. The kiss was bruisingly rough and I made small sounds of protest. My eyes bulged out when one of his hands tangled itself into my hair and the other gripped my thigh, bringing my leg around his waist. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip and I felt myself physically become dazed at his sudden actions. 'This is wrong, I have to stop,' my conscience screamed at me while my body screamed to continue further. Envy's hand in my hair traveled lower and painfully gripped my right breast, making me whimper. I felt the Homunculus grin at my reaction. He was about to move to the other breast when a hurried knock at the door broke us apart.

I fell on the floor as Envy dashed out the window. I composed myself, dumbfounded at what the hell just happened. I made my way to the door and was shocked to see a very distraught looking Roy.

''Roy what's wrong? Are you ok?'' I panicked seeing how distressed he was. He shook his head 'no' and tears streamed down his face. He suddenly encased me in a hug, breaking down completely. I was so stunned but wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him close to me. He kept shaking his head no as he sobbed. I didn't know what was wrong, only that I felt the instinct to comfort him and make it better.

''Roy, are you hurt? Please, you're scaring me,'' I whispered softly. He quieted down and pulled away, still holding me in his arms. His gloved hand cupped my cheek and he looked down sadly at me.

''It's Hughes, Leah. He's dead,'' he said softly.


End file.
